A vehicle operator has an expectation that a particular depression of a brake pedal will result in a particular deceleration of the vehicle. If braking conditions are such that the vehicle requires more braking force than usual to decelerate, an operator may not correctly anticipate the added application of force required to decelerate the vehicle. Upon realizing an urgent need to increase braking force, the driver may apply excess force to the brake pedal, thereby greatly increasing the opportunity for the wheels of the vehicle to lock up or lose lateral stability as the vehicle slows.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method of braking control whereby performance of a braking system to decelerate a vehicle is controlled to produce a consistent relationship between a brake pedal input and vehicle deceleration irrespective of braking conditions, such as road slope or vehicle loading.